


По ту сторону смерти

by RoksiG



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два мира - зеркальные отражения друг друга. Две страны, раздираемые кровопролитными войнами. Два короля - один пожертвовал всем ради короны, второй обменял корону на небытие. Две королевы - бывшая и будущая, отчаянно желающие стать счастливыми. Две судьбы, на корню изменившие древнее пророчество. Две жизни. Одна уже прожита - и прожита совсем не так. Другая только начинается... Начинается по ту сторону смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону смерти

Пролог. Анна Невилл  
В шесть лет Анна Невилл получила самый необычный подарок в своей жизни — не игрушку, о которой она давным-давно мечтала, не новое платье из настоящего китайского шелка, не заморскую диковину, которыми ее избаловал горячо любимый отец, не миланского сокола и даже не мохнатого шотландского пони. Это был камень — неправильной формы ярко-солнечный желтый камень с застывшим внутри белокрылым мотыльком — ничем не примечательный сувенир, дешевая безделушка, от которых ломились ее сундучки. Но не сам камень — Анну поразили странные события, предшествующие этому дару, и загадочная дарительница.

Произошло вот что.

В Миддлхейме по личному разрешению графа Уорика разбили лагерь бродячие актеры — они должны были дать представление в честь какого-то важного гостя. Весь день замок гудел как растревоженный улей. Анна де Бошан, сиятельная графиня Уорик сбилась с ног, отдавая необходимые распоряжения по подготовке и проведению торжества. Пажи и служанки сновали туда-сюда, приводя комнаты и лестницы в надлежащий вид. Ратники чистили доспехи и убирали внутренний двор, и даже старшая сестра Анны Изабелла, надменная и заносчивая Иззи, соизволила покинуть свою комнату и лично проследить за украшением Парадного зала — неудивительно, что в такой суматохе никто не обращал на малышку Энни никакого внимания. Улучив момент, Анна улизнула от строгой няньки и, выбравшись из замка через черный ход, отправилась взглянуть на пришельцев хотя бы одним глазком.

На Анне было скромное неброское платье из темно-коричневой шерсти — неудивительно, что актеры не распознали в ней юную хозяйку Миддлхэма и младшую дочь великого «Делателя королей». Впрочем, ее совсем это не обидело — актеры не знали, кто она такая, а потому встретили просто и приветливо: угостили свежим яблочным сидром с восхитительными сладкими пончиками, рассказали несколько забавных историй из их кочевой жизни и даже научили Анну управлять огромной деревянной марионеткой, изображавшей рыцаря. Они были так добры, а Анне было так весело, что совершенно позабыла о времени. Она не думала, что в замке, возможно, уже вовсю идут ее поиски, и не тревожилась о том, что за самовольную отлучку в столь неподобающее для знатной леди место ей может не поздоровиться.

Кукловоды, репетирующие новую сценку, канатоходцы, осторожно ступающие по протянутому между двумя деревьями канату, акробаты, изогнувшие тела в немыслимых позах, фокусники, умеющие выдыхать настоящий огонь, совершенно очаровали Анну, но все же кое-что в лагере артистов заинтересовало ее больше остального. Один из шатров стоял немного поодаль — хоть он ничем не отличался от других, в нем было что-то странное — пугающее, но манящее. Волшебное… Не колеблясь ни мгновения, девочка проскользнула к нему и чуть отодвинула полог.

— Входи … Я ждала тебя, Анна…

Девочка с трудом сдержалась о того, чтобы не завизжать и пуститься наутек — противный скрипучий голос принадлежал отвратительной крючконосой старухе. Вовремя вспомнив, что она все-таки Невилл и находится, к тому же, на своей земле, Анна отогнала страхи прочь, гордо расправила плечи и шагнула вперед принимая приглашение.

Пламя свечи отбрасывало причудливые отблески на стены и пол, слабо освещая гору подушек и сидящую на них хозяйку. Пахло ладаном, кипарисовым маслом и еще какими-то благовониями — почти как в часовне.

— Откуда вы знаете, что меня зовут Анна? — полюбопытствовала девочка, когда собственный голос без дрожи позволил ей это сделать.

— Я много чего знаю, дитя, — она раскрыла ладонь — необычный янтарный камень замерцал, словно живой. — И я могу поделиться этим с собой. Только нужно…

Кровь… Капелька крови Анны… Анна хоть не дала позволения вслух, но молча опустилась на колени и протянула вперед руку — страшная женщина все сделала сама. Она ткнула иглой в подушечку указательного пальца левой руки Анны, а потом, наклонившись, прикоснулась к маленькой ранке губами. Больно не было (впрочем, Анна и не боялась боли), было жутко — жутко настолько, что, казалось, желудок скрутило плотным узлом.

Отстранившись, колдунья утерла губы и вложила в правую ладонь Анны чудесный камень. Анна, позабыв страхи, радостно ойкнула и повертела в руках подарок, пытаясь рассмотреть мотылька.

— Он настоящий? Мертвый?

— Самый настоящий. И не мертвый…

Старуха что-то бормотала о будущем Анны — девочка прислушивалась невнимательно, краем уха. Что-то там про счастье, про слезы, про темное время? Слезы Анне в этот день точно предстоят, когда вернется в замок. Она увидит своего мужа уже сегодня — вот только кто он таков? Уж не один ли из мальчишек, проходящих обучение при дворе отца? Корона Англии — а почему бы и нет?

Мотылек был гораздо интересней какой-то короны. Анна повернула камень, и ей показалось, что пленник взмахнул белоснежными крыльями. Почему оковы его так крепки? Почему его тюрьма так красива и так надежна? За что ему эта кара?

— Я хочу дать ему свободу, — уверенно перебила монотонное повествование о своей судьбе Анна.

— Все в твоих силах, дитя, — ответила женщина. — Хочешь подарить ему свободу — дари.

— И что же для этого нужно?

— Просто пожелай что-нибудь… Он исполнит и покинет темницу.

— Лети, — Анна разжала ладонь, но ничего не случилось. Мотылек так и остался на прежнем месте.

— Пожелай что-то для себя — не для него. Но помни, отпуская эту душу, ты заточишь в камне кого-то другого…

— Хочу вишневый пирог, — произнесла девочка шутливо.

— Будь осмотрительна в своих желаниях. Вишневый пирог ты получишь и так. За торжественным ужином, — колдунья едва заметно усмехнулась.

Анна призадумалось. Чего может пожелать любимица великого Уорика? Ребенок, у которого есть все на свете… Свой собственный замок? Принца и королевство в придачу? А может…

— Дракона! Хочу дракона!

— Зачем тебе дракон, дитя?

— Затем, что драконов не существует. А у меня будет! Вот Иззи обзавидуется!

— Они есть.

— Это сказки для маленьких детей! — Анне стало обидно: она так долго давала себя обманывать, что почти поверила в чудо.

— Глупая маленькая девочка. Знай же, что твой любимый муж, король этих земель будет низвергнут красным драконом, — голос пророчицы прозвучал звонко, как труба герольда. Анна попыталась встать, но ноги не слушались. — Душа покинет камень, и желание исполнится в день, когда у тебя не останется сил, когда решишь, что потеряла все. Когда ты сама будешь не властна над судьбой. Одно желание… Самое необычное желание, самое сказочное…

Голова Анны кружилась, как тогда, когда она ведомая любопытством, сидя на коленях у отца умудрилась схватить его кубок с вином и сделать несколько глотков. Потом она занемогла, да так сильно, что матушка, отменила любые наказания и нравоучения, сказав, что Анна уже и так наказана.

— Я пойду, — прошептала она, из последних сил сохраняя гордый вид достойный дочери Уорика — следовало поскорее покинуть шатер, пока колдунья еще как-то не прокляла ее.

— Иди… — улыбнулась колдунья, проводя перед лицом широко раскрытой ладонью. И почему Анна решила, что она старуха? Женщина как женщина, молодая и красивая.

Анна выскочила наружу. В глазах рябило, голова кружилась, а сердце билось в груди перепуганной птицей, но девочка быстро помчалась вперед, не разбирая дороги. Она очнулись лишь у парадной лестницы — остановилась, переводя дыхание, и изумленно огляделась по сторонам. Произошедшее с нею только что дочь Уорика помнила смутно. Неужели она ходила в лагерь артистов? Неужели позволила себя одурманить или хуже того — навести порчу? Неужели действительно сбежала? Все походило на сон, странный пугающий сон… Сон… Ну, конечно! Сейчас она зажмурится, пребольно ущипнет правую руку, встряхнет головой, а когда откроет глаза, то окажется в своей постели.

Анна так и сделала, но ничего не случилось. Она по-прежнему была на том же месте: под ногами — полуистертые за века каменные ступени, вокруг — серые крепостные стены, окружавшие донжон. Ее правая ладонь что-то крепко держала — девочка разжала пальцы и посмотрела, что именно. Камень. Тот самый янтарный камень с мотыльком. Следовало выбросить его от греха подальше, но ей стало жалко пленника — зажав подарок в кулачке, Анна поспешила домой, пока ее не ускакала искать вся отцовская рать и матушка во главе.

— Не ругайте Агнессу, — заступалась Анна за няньку чуть позже. — Я сидела у себя тихо, как мышка, она меня не заметила…

Как ни странно, но оправдание было принято на веру. Даже графиня не сердилась — проворчала что-то себе под нос и отправилась распекать нерадивых поваров, испортивших жаркое. Анна задумалась, каким же особенным должен быть гость, раз никто в замке не заметил ее пропажи.

— Может, к нам пожалует король? — поинтересовалась она у старшей сестры.

— Может быть, — ответила Изабелла, прихорашиваясь перед большим оловянным зеркалом.

Особых гостей оказалось двое, и звали их герцог Кларенс и герцог Глостер, а проще — Джордж и Ричард. Младшие братья короля. Анна помнила их в период печали, когда убили их отца и старшего брата Эдмунда: злой Джордж, огрызавшийся на каждого, кто осмеливался с ним заговорить, и тихий нелюдимый Ричард. Однажды Анна попыталась его утешить — Ричард дернул ее за косу и фыркнул: «Отстань от меня, мышиный хвостик!»

Она присматривалась к мальчикам — если пророчество верно, одному из них предстояло из них стать ее мужем. Золотоволосый голубоглазый Джордж шутил и смеялся, балагурил и ухаживал за дамами — и молоденькие служанки, забившиеся в темные углы, и знатные леди, и даже Изабелла не сводили с него глаз. «Пусть Иззи его и забирает», — великодушно решила Анна — Джордж, хоть и мог считаться красивым, ей совсем не нравился. Другое дело — Ричард. Вежливый, но немногословный, галантный, но сдержанный, он таил в себе скрытую силу и какое-то неизъяснимое очарование, он манил и притягивал Анну, будто шатер колдуньи на пустыре. Украдкой косясь на его бледное лицо, обрамленное густыми черными кудрями, на плотно сжатые тонкие губы, краснея от пристального взгляда темно-синих глаз, Анна подумала, что желтый камень можно подарить именно ему — пусть Ричард загадает желание, освободит мотылька и снимет с нее такой груз.

После очередной перемены блюд граф Уорик, хлопнув в ладоши, объявил о начале танцев, и музыканты, расположившиеся на хорах, заиграли озорную гальярду. Граф первым подал руку графине, супруги Уорик спустились в почетного помоста в центр пиршественного зала, за ними последовали Кларенс с Изабеллой и многие-многие другие лорды и леди. Ричард никого приглашать не спешил — он спустился с помоста и отошел к окну. Анна робко приблизилась к нему — даже из вежливости стоило поинтересоваться, как прошла дорога, как он жил эти годы, что с ним случилось хорошего, и что плохого. Она снова вспомнила пророчество. Если она выйдет замуж за Ричарда, то быть королевой Англии ей не суждено. Она видела короля Эдуарда — он молод, красив, здоров и любим Фортуной; после того, как глупого короля Генриха свергли, а злая королева Маргарита с сыном бежали за тридевять земель, ему ничто не грозит. Еще есть Джордж, а Ричард лишь третий в очереди на престол. Нет, либо колдунья ошиблась, либо Ричард — не ее судьба!

— А Его Милость Эдуард тоже приедет? — вдруг спросила Анна.

— Нет, — буркнул Ричард.

— Понятно, — вот и очередное доказательство лживости предсказания.

Они стояли рядом какое-то время, не произнеся ни слова — герцог Глостер как будто позабыл о существовании кузины, рассматривая разноцветные узоры на витраже. Анна разочарованно вздохнула, и уже вознамерилась уйти, как кто-то пребольно дернул ее за косу.

— Лисий хвост!

Коварный, коварный Ричард герцог Глостер! Он специально улучил момент, когда она не ожидала подвоха! Анна перебросила косу через плечо и, развернувшись на пятках, выплюнула в лицо обидчику:

— Унылый герцог!

После танцев выступали артисты. Канатоходцы, акробаты, кукольники — Анна узнала всех, вот только колдуньи среди них не было. Девочка попыталась расспросить артистов о ней, но получила один ответ — загадочную женщину никто никогда не видел.

Попытавшись выбросить из головы туманное пророчество, Анна со временем начала верить в его истинность — вынужденную разлуку с Ричардом она приняла как обещанное «темное время». На корабле, плывущем во Францию с беглецом Уориком и его семьей, Анна умоляла не Господа, а свой талисман сохранить сестру и ее ребенка, но мотылек остался в камне, а для новорожденной Анны, дочери Изабеллы могилой стало море.

Желание не исполнилось, пророчество сбывалось неправильно — обещанная гадалкой корона оказалось совсем рядом, когда непослушными губами она произносила клятвы верности принцу Ланкастеров Эдуарду Вестминстерскому. При Барнете, во имя этого «чужого» короля, погибли отец и дядя Джон. «Остается ждать, когда за моим мужем прилетит красный дракон», — зло смеялась Анна, выбрасывая в реку талисман. Ее свекровь, Маргарита Анжуйская приказала молиться за победу ее сына — Анна в оцепенении стояла перед алтарем, не прося ни за Ланкастеров, ни за Йорков. Ее сказка теряла смысл, но избавившись от проклятого камня она, наверное, изменила судьбу. Анна очень хотела в это верить.

Почти через два года ее муж Ричард надел на шею новорожденного сына другой амулет: маленькую серебряную монетку с латинским крестом, подарок матери Сесилии Невилл, хранивший его от всех невзгод. Это был самый счастливый день в ее жизни…

Самый печальный настал через десять лет — в день, когда хоронили ее сына. Амулет не сберег ее прекрасного Эдуарда в этом мире и остался охранять его в мире по ту сторону смерти…

"По ту сторону смерти…"

— Вам нужно отдохнуть. Я заварила особый сбор трав, который поможет вам уснуть. Вы же не будете сердиться за такое самоуправство? Ваша Милость… Тетушка… Анна…

В таком вольном обращении не было никакой дерзости. Королева Анна Невилл разрешила любимице Ричарда, старшей дочери его брата Эдуарда так называть себя, когда нет посторонних ушей.

— Благодарю, дорогая…

Бесс — добрая девушка, даже после всех перипетий ее судьбы не помнящая зла, и Анне захотелось как-то отблагодарить ее за заботу и поддержку. Мать Ричарда отдала ей семейное кольцо, кольцо женщин рода Невилл — Анна думала передать его Маргарите, дочери ее ныне покойной старшей сестры Изабеллы. Но разве не будет справедливо передать реликвию Елизавете — старшей внучке гордой «Розы из Рейби»?

— У вас еще могут быть дети… Ведь явил же Господь Саре чудо рождения сына… — беззаботно щебетала девушка.

Королева едва сдержала стон — по сравнению с пышущей здоровьем юной Елизаветой она действительно ветхозаветная бесплодная старуха.

— Подай мне мой ларец с драгоценностями, — попросила Анна, пока благое решение окончательно не испарилось, как утреннее марево.

Бесс не только подала ларец обессилившей женщине — она даже открыла крышку сокровищницы. И — о чудо — поверх ожерелий и брошей, колец и цепочек лежал желтый камень с белоснежным мотыльком в середине. Неужели он не утонул тем холодным дождливым утром? Как оказался в ларце? Почему именно сейчас?

Смутные мысли и образы мотыльками кружили вокруг Анны — они зажала камень с их пленным собратом, а они подхватили ее и несли, несли куда-то…

— Верни меня в мой счастливый день, когда я впервые взяла на руки ребенка… Нет-нет, не так… Не хочу, чтобы все повторилось! Хочу прожить жизнь по-другому! Не здесь! Не сейчас! Забери и войну, и Ланкастеров, и Англию, и трон, и корону — все забери! Оставь имя, оставь память, оставь Ричарда и сына — больше ничего!

Мотыльки вдруг разлетелись в стороны, и Анна открыла глаза.

Она лежала в постели и что-то держала.

Самый обычный кусок янтаря безо всяких вкраплений…

Анна не стала проводить расследования, не стала расспрашивать служанок в тщетных попытках выяснить, как камень попал в ее сокровищницу: она понимала, что виновных среди живых ей вряд ли найти. Свою тайну она так и не открыла никому, и возможно, напрасно.

С найденным талисманом вспомнилось и пророчество. Вспомнились слезы, корона, темные времена и красный дракон, который с каждым днем обретал живые, человеческие формы. Генри Тюдор... Именно эта тварь красовалась на его знаменах.

Анна пыталась предупредить Ричарда о грядущей опасности, но он отказывался ей верить, во время сбивчивого рассказа смотрел на нее с болью и жалостью, возможно, решив, что горе лишило ее рассудка. А вскоре обнаружилась болезнь, каплей за каплей высасывающая из нее жизнь - доктора и вовсе запретили королю посещать обреченную супругу.

Единственная подруга в смутное время Елизавета Йоркская, не доверяя это никому, готовила для прикованной к постели королевы целебные отвары, которые мало помогали, и как могла, развлекала.

\- Диск солнца почти скрылся. Только кроваво-красный край… Теперь и его нет. Такая тишина… Даже в ночи больше жизни. Мурашки по коже, как жутко, - стоя у окна, Елизавета оповещала, что творится во внешнем мире, а там происходило нечто удивительное – затмение Солнца. Как будто в подтверждение ее слов покои королевы Анны погрузились во тьму. Анна закрыла глаза. – Первый лучик. Я могу помочь вам присесть, и вы сами все увидите! Свет побеждает тьму, – радостно провозгласила Елизавета, но ее никто не услышал.

И девушке, обнаружившей свою королеву мертвой, и сбежавшимся на ее крики людям было не до маленького ярко-огненного мотылька, вылетевшего через распахнутую дверь из комнаты покойной и устремившегося к свету. Какое-то время он беспокойно бился в оконное стекло до тех пор, пока молоденькая горничная, еще не знавшая о случившемся несчастии, улыбнулась и, сжалившись над ним, открыла окно.

\- Ты рано проснулся, добрый вестник весны. Цветов еще нет. Но раз ты такой нетерпеливый – лети!

Он тут же воспользовался предоставленной возможностью и выпорхнул на свободу.

***  
Анна открыла глаза. Прекрасный сон, в котором она в обличье мотылька летала над Лондоном, сменился кошмаром, и кошмар этот был слишком реальным для сна. Чужая рука с массивным кольцом на среднем пальце безжалостно мяла ее грудь, другая рука пыталась раздвинуть ее ноги.

Кто из слуг или истопников осмелился так обращаться со своей королевой?

Над Анной нависал тучный незнакомый мужчина, от которого нестерпимо разило тошнотворным запахом мускусных духов, вином и потом.

"Это сон, это всего лишь дурной сон!"

Анна чувствовала небывалый для нее, хворой, прилив сил, потому отважилась столкнуть насильника. Затея не удалась, и обозленный мужчина размашисто хлестнул непокорную жертву по лицу. Понимая, что сопротивление бесполезно, Анна продолжала извиваться, бить кулаками в грудь насильника, пытаться выскользнуть - ее противника это только забавляло, хоть не давало возможности проникнуть в тело женщины. С трудом превозмогая отвращение, Анна попыталась укусить дряблое жирное плечо - он рокочуще засмеялся и, схватив ее, встряхнул так, что голова женщины неестественно дернулась и Анна почти потеряла сознание.

Насильник приподнялся, устраиваясь, растягивая удовольствие окончательной победы...

Громкий хлопок - и яркая вспышка на мгновение ослепила Анну.

"Все-таки сон", - с явным облегчением подумала она. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, и глаза постепенно обретали способность видеть. Анна приподнялась на локтях, пытаясь осмотреться.

Одно было точно – это не ее покои в Вестминстерском дворце. Маленькая комнатка с низкими голыми стенами и дощатым полом. Вместо огромкой кровати с богато расшитыми узорчатыми простынями - грубая циновка. Рядом с ней лежал не ее Ричард, а мертвый толстяк (в этом теперь можно было не сомневаться) с обожженным лицом. А над ним нависал искрящийся шар.

Привлеченные шумом, в комнату сбежались люди – мужчины похожие на стражников, но в одеждах, сшитых совсем не по моде Лондона. Словно имеющий разум, шар с легким треском подлетел к двери - один из вошедших мужчин зачарованно уставился на него, что-то сказал остальным (язык, на котором он говорил, не походил ни на один язык, ранее слышанный Анной), и они замерли. Шар облетел комнатку, а затем, проскользнув сквозь стену, исчез. Стражники молча переглянулись и осторожно обступили циновку, на которой дрожала от страха королева Англии Анна Невилл.

\- Проснись! Проснись же! – закричала она, неистово захлопав себя по щекам.

Безрезультатно…


End file.
